Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to structure for carrying articles, and more particularly to belts for carrying articles.
Description of the Prior Art
Structure for carrying articles, and particularly belts, have traditionally required the user to thread articles onto the belt. The assembly or removal process is inefficient and often requires complete disassembly of the structure in order to replace or rearrange articles on the belt. Articles can slide on the belt and therefore structure must be added to fasten the articles to the belt to prevent sliding.
It is often necessary for divers to carry additional weight on their person in order to attain proper buoyancy underwater. The amount of weight that is necessary for the diver depends on a diver's natural buoyancy as well as the buoyancy of his equipment. The diver may wish to adjust the position of the weights depending on the type and location of the equipment that the diver is wearing, and also for increasing personal comfort.
Dive belts currently in use typically include a belt and a number of solid cast weights. The weights have slotted portions to permit the belt to be threaded through them to secure the weights to the belt. The solid cast weights are also uncomfortable as they tend to press into the diver's body. Because of the threading process, traditional dive belts also allow the weights to slide if not fastened. The rigid weights can damage equipment and bruise divers as they are moved or thrown about the boat by wave action.